wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Potomkowie Tempestus
thumb|364px|Imperialny Szturmowiec Potomkowie Tempestus (ang. Tempestus Scions) znani także jako Szturmowcy są elitą wśród żołnierzy Imperium. Przechodzący brutalne szkolenia fizyczne i psychiczne, szkolący się w obsługiwaniu najbardziej zaawansowanej broni dostępnej wśród Gwardii Imperialnej kadeci stają się fanatyczną siłą o niezwykłym potencjale. Każdy rozkaz wykonują bez zająknięcia się, nieważne jak nieludzkie zadanie przed nimi postawiono. Wyposażeni w całkowicie okrywający ich pancerz oraz bardzo zaawansowaną broń, są wysyłani na najtrudniejsze dostępne misje. Zwykle wyskakują z Valkirii mknąc przez kolejne warstwy atmosfery na gravo-chronach lub zinfiltrowani daleko za liniami wroga eliminują dowódców nieprzyjaciela. Wysyłani na pole bitwy zabierają ze sobą pancerz z ceramitu i armaplsasu oraz najlepsze uzbrojenie, dzięki czemu lepiej znoszą trudy bitwy. Kiedy bunkry wroga ni stąd ni zowąd od strzałów laserowych rozświetlają się od środka, wiadomo że to robota Potomków Tempestus. Ci elitarni żołnierze wchodzą w skład organizacji Militarum Tempestus zwaną także Ordo Tempestus. Organizacja złożona głównie z Komisarzy i Potomków, znana z tego, że w jej szkoleniach głównie chodzi o jakość a nie o ilość. Ordo Tempestus uzupełnia braki Gwardii Imperialnej w jednostkach do zadań specjalnych. Potomkowie Tempestus są elitą rekrutowaną spośród dzieci elit. Nic więc dziwnego, że wielu spośród zwykłych Gwardzistów czuje niechęć do nich, a niektórzy nawet nienawiść. Fanatyzm i nieprzeciętność Potomków nie przywiązują ich oraz kolegów Gwardzistów do siebie. Przeciętny Gwardzista widzi w nich zbytnio uprzywilejowanych pyszałków, przyćmiewających dobrych żołnierzy. Jednak ludzie wyższej rangi cenią Potomków za ich niezachwianą lojalność, często uznając ich za godnych tymczasowej służby jako ochroniarz wyższego imperialnego oficera. Czasem nawet mogą zostać przydzieleni do eskortowania Inkwizytora od i do Czarnego Okrętu. Nie ważne jednak co się o nich mówi, liczy się tylko to, że kilku z nich dobrze rozmieszczonych może zmienić bieg wojny. Nie ważne jak sytuacja zdaje się beznadziejna, z jakim wrogiem przychodzi im się mierzyć, potomkowie nie poprzestaną na niczym, by zadanie zostało wykonane. Historia Udokumentowane kampanie z udziałem Ordo Tempestus są nieraz dopuszczane do wglądu publicznego, lecz zwykle są owiane tajemnicą. Większość jednak utonęła pod ciężarem lat. Najwspanialsze kampanie są przekazywane każdemu ośrodkowi Schola Progenium, by wpajać uczniom co znaczy być wojownikiem Tempestus. Do zauważalnych kampanii należą: *'392.M41 Podboje Machariusa '- Podczas siedmioletniej, krwawej kampanii Lord Solar Macharius powołuje na służbę jednocześnie Gwardię Imperialną oraz Officio Prefectus, by odzyskać tysiąc światów. *'444.M41 Pierwsza Wojna o Armageddon '- Zdradziecki Patriarcha i jego hordy wojowników najeżdżają przemysłowy świat Armageddon. Potrzeba zjednoczonych sił Gwardii Imperialnej, Ordo Tempestus, Kosmicznych Wilków iKosmiczne Wilki Szarych Rycerzy. Miliony gwardzistów i Potomków Tempestus giną podczas konfliktu. Po zakończeniu wojny Inkwizycja podejmuje drastyczne środki ostrożności. Kilka Regimentów Astra Militarum zostaje przeznaczonych do sterylizacji i umieszczonych w obozach pracy. Haniebny proces trwa przez kilka miesięcy. Kosmiczne Wilki nie godzą się na to i rozpoczynają konflikt przeciwko Szarym Rycerzom. Konflikt kończy się, jednak cała planeta zostaje odizolowana i skolonizowana od nowa. Nawet członkowie dowództwa Segmentum nie uniknęli śmierci, za to że poznali prawdę o potwornościach Spaczni zostali rozstrzelani przez komisarzy, którzy później poddali się procesom usuwania pamięci. *'755.M41 Krucjata w Światach Sabatu '- najrozleglejsza operacja Gwardii Imperialnej od czasów podbojów Machariusa. Kampania zakładała odzyskania dziesiątek światów z rąk sił Chaosu. W kampanii brał udział znany Komisarz Ibram Gaunt wraz ze swym Pierwszym i Jedynym z Tanith. *'853.M41 Zaginiony Patrol '- Atak Eldarów na świeżo skolonizowany świat Nowe Starhaven zostaje odparty przez Potomków Tempestus, którzy uderzyli we wrogą kwaterę dowodzenia. 47. Thetoidzkich Smoków dostaje nowe rozkazy, mają przeszukać dolmeny, których ściany zapisane były różnego rodzaju runami. Podczas akcji żołnierze odkryli tunele, weszli do nich, jednak wydawało się że nie mają one końca. Przez kilka dni Potomkowie w szybkim tempie posuwali się naprzód. Zwolnili kiedy zobaczyli podskakującego Eldara w kolorowym stroju. Oszołomił żołnierzy polem holograficznym, po czym przymierzył się do zadania śmiertelnych ciosów. W tej chwili na powierzchni otworzył się portal i rozpoczęła się bitwa. Potomkowie zwrócili tam swoją uwagę i przeszli przez portal. Okazało się, że zostali przeniesieni na jeden z dawnych światów Eldarów - Exsanguille znajdujący się w sercu Oka Terroru. Na pokrytym krwią świecie żołnierze przetrwali jeszcze dwa dni, po czym zostali zamordowani przez wyznawców Khorna grasujących na planecie. *'871.M41' Nieczysta Nagroda - Na planecie Orgal VI rozprzestrzenia się dziwna plaga. Trzy drużyny z 835. Psiańskich Pegazów zostają wysłane by dotrzeć do gubernatora Deitral i dostarczyć go Administratum by zdał raport. Po przebiciu się do serca pałacu okazało się, że pomieszczenie jest oblężone przez mnóstwo demonów-cyklopów. Straże gubernatora desperacko próbowały je zatrzymać. Potomkowie przybyli w porę i się z nimi rozprawili. Potem za pomocą Meltabomb zabili obrzydliwą bestię, która zdawała się wyrastać z pałacowych basenów. Potomkowie zabrali gubernatora na swoją Valkirię, a medycy zajęli się jego ciężkimi ranami. Żołnierze poszybowali na statek Administratum oddając Detraila, jednak podczas jego przesłuchania coś się wydarzyło. Adepci z Administratum wykryli na statku przełamanie bezpieczeństwa biologicznego. Okręt został poddany kwarantannie, jednak kiedy cały statek został skażony, dowództwo Segmentum rozkazało jego zniszczenie. *'931.M41 Triumf Mistrza Wojny Brabastisa' *'939.M41 Tygrys i Byk '- 5. Betańskich Tygrysów obronił Ogrynów ze świata Drannon Prime podczas inwazji dużego Orkowego WAAAGH! *'939.M41 Uparci aż do Śmierci' - Na planetę Bork'an zostaje wysłany 196. Iotańskich Gryfonów. Dostali prosty rozkaz od Lorda Komisarza Tilenusa: zlokalizować kompleksy akademiczne i zabić tak wielu członków kasty ziemi jak to możliwe. Przez pierwsze kilka godzin operacja szła dobrze. Nauczyciele jak i studenci ginęli w białych ścianach widowni oraz placówek badawczych na powierzchni całej planety. Najwyższe dowództwo Tau nie mogło dopuścić do jeszcze większych strat więc rozpoczęli kontratak. Wielkie dwunożne pancerze bitewne zaczęły ścigać żołnierzy. Było to lekkomyślne posunięcie, ponieważ były to prototypy, jednak nadal były zabójcze. Potomkowie niewiele mogli zrobić w walce z opancerzonym wrogiem. Mieli już się wycofać, kiedy Tilenus powtórzył im ich rozkazy. Żołnierze bez szemrania zatrzymali się i wrócili do walki. Połowa z nich oddała życie podczas szukania kolejnych członków kasty ziemi. Spóźnili się jednak, ponieważ ci zostali już ewakuowani przez Manty. Tempestor Prime zdał raport Tilenusowi, jednak nie pozwolono mu się wycofać. Przez następną godzinę Potomkowie zrobili tyle szkód ile mogli. Koncentrowali ogień na liniach montażowych i rdzeniach danych, po czym zostali wyeliminowani przez pancerze bitewne. *'941.M41 Druga Wojna o Armageddon '- Przez niekompetencję Lorda von Strab wojska Armageddonu łamią się pod naporem wielkiego WAAAGH! Ghazkull. Jedynie dzięki charyzmie i determinacji Komisarza Yarricka udaje się zyskać wystarczająco dużo czasu Kosmicznym Marines, aby dotarli na planetę i wyparli z niej Orków. *'945.M41 Długa Noc '- W środku nocy grupa uderzeniowa ze Światostatku Ulthwe atakuje Scholę Progenium na planecie Phrell. Jedynie szybka reakcja dwóch najlepszych uczniów - braci Krassus, ratuje całe pokolenie rekrutów przed bezlitosną śmiercią. *'955.M41 Śmierć Brawli '- 196. Omicroidzkich Hydr miał rozkaz przechwycić potężny orkowy statek Brawla. ''Okręt pędził wprost na Macharię i jeśli kontynuowałby podróż, statek nie zdołałby zatrzymać się przed planetą. Uderzyłby w Macharię powodując wielką katastrofę na powierzchni. Valkiria Potomków ''Mercurian ''trzymała się kilka mil od ''Brawli by nie zostać wykrytą. Wkrótce podleciała bliżej i żołnierze w Tauroxach przemieszczali się po dachu statku w kierunku rufy. Kiedy silniki były w zasięgu wzroku Potomkowie wysiedli, a ich specjalne buty pozwoliły utrzymać się na statku i nie wypaść w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd ze statku wyskoczyło kilkunastu ciężko opancerzonych Orków. Zaczęła się strzelanina, Potomkowie chcieli odpalić karabiny plazmowe, jednak wybuchły im w rękach co do jednego. Orkowie zaczęli się śmiać, ponieważ włączyli silniejsze pole magnetyczne w tej sekcji statku. Przetrzebieni i unieruchomieni przez magnetyczne buty żołnierze zbierali tęgie lanie od Orków. Uratował ich jedynie rozkaz Tempestora Prime, który rozkazał Mercurianowi ostrzelać miedziane przewody rozciągające się po statku. Wkrótce pole magnetyczne się wyłączyło, a Orkowie przeklinając i krzycząc wylecieli w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Potomków zostało dość by umieścić kilka meltabomb na silosach paliwowych. Tej nocy mieszkańcy Macharii podziwiali kilka eksplozji na niebie. *'975.M41 Antynomican '- Prowadzeni przez drużynę sprawdzonych psioników 7. Epsiloidańskich Jastrzębi zostają wysłani by wyeliminować psionika renegata, który służy jako latarnia nawigacyjna na ogromnym statku Amphinyx. *'981.M41 Metaliczna Plaga '- Myosan, wartościowa planeta rolna w sercu systemu Diosis, zostaje ocalona przed Nekrońskim najazdem o skali planetarnej przez 14. Alphickich Smoków. *'997.M41 Gorzkie Ziarno Zasiane '- Po tym jak zdał sobie sprawę o zwiększeniu dziesięciny z jego planety, Mulian - gubernator z Ulterior Prime umiera na atak serca. Jego świetnie wysportowany syn zostaje z rekrutowany przez Schola Progenium z lodowych czap Olvein Devus. Odznaczał się nadzwyczajnie silną psychiką, jednak jak stwierdzono brakowało mu stali w duszy. Podczas jego trzeciej próby zgodności kazano mu wypić gorący olej, aby zatrzymać rozrost szpecącego wirusa wprowadzonego do jego organizmu. Nie dał rady tego zrobić, a kiedy wirus zrobił swoje, młody Mulian (zmienił imię na Vastus po znanym starożytnym siłaczu) został wydalony ze Schola Progenium. Jego silna psychika nie pozwoliła mu na rozpoczęcie szkolenia od nowa. Zamiast tego został odarty z pamięci i przeznaczony dla Adeptus Mechanicus jako materiał surowy. Na statku znajdującym się na orbicie, który miał go zawieść do serwitorum uwolnił się z więzów, zabił strażników i uprowadził statek. Po przekonaniu innych wydalonych ze Scholi uciekł razem z nimi w nieznaną przestrzeń. Sześć lat później w 003.M42 Regiment Potomków Tempestus z Olvein Devus zostaje wysłany, by oczyścić orkowy kosmiczny wrak Matka Lęków. ''Okazało się, że załoga wcale nie jest Orkami lecz renegatami prowadzony przez samozwańczego watażkę Vastusa. Po czterech dniach zaciętej walki Vastus zostaje powalony, jego szyja przestrzelona przez jednego z jego dawnych rówieśników. Ostatnie co zdążył zrobić to nacisnąć detonator. Cały kosmiczny wrak został pochłonięty przez wielką eksplozję, razem z nim 300 najlepszych z Olvein Devus. Incydent nie pojawił się w żadnym zapisie jakiejkolwiek Scholi Progenium. *'998.M41 Czerwone WAAAGH! '- Herszt Grukk napada na system Sanctus Reach, rozpoczyna się bitwa na planecie Alaric Prime. Pośród obrońców pod dowództwem Kasztelana Cadii Steina są Tempestor Prime Salem Whitlock i jego ludzie. Potomowie Tempestus podejmują się samobójczego skoku w środek orkowych pozycji, aby zniszczyć ogromny wrogi teleporter. Za jednym zamachem pozbawiają zielonoskórych zwycięstwa. *'998.M41 Nóż i Miecz Łańcuchowy '- Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu z bandy Kompania Nieszczęść szerzą herezje na ufortyfikowanym świecie Helwynd, po czym przejmują planetę. Ogłaszają ten świat sercem Imperium Rozpaczy, rozsyłając o tym wiadomość do populacji sąsiednich planet, odbierając im tym samym nadzieję i niejednokrotnie lojalność. Wiadomość dociera nie tylko do chóru astropatów miejscowej Scholi Progenium, lecz także do Zakonu Rozrywaczy Ciał, dzikiej planety Gretacia. Potomkowie Tempestus razem z zakonem ruszają na Helwynd na pełnej prędkości. Pierwszym krokiem Kosmicznych Marines było zrzucenie lądowników, zostały one jednak skontrowane przez działa obrony planetarnej. Atak Thunderhawkami i innymi jednostkami został odparty przez zmasowany ostrzał dział laserowych. Rozrywacze Ciał byli trzymani w ryzach. Kiedy jednostka 3. Regimentu Alphickich Szakali wchodzi na orbitę, obecny tam Tepestor Prime Vigilian przygotowywał Potomków do skoku z orbity. Rozkazuje ustawić statek równolegle do powierzchni planety a swoim ludziom wejść do śluz na sterburcie, po czym jego ludzie zostali wyrzuceni w stronę planety. Chronieni przed temperaturą podczas wejścia w atmosferę przez coś więcej niż karapaksowy pancerz Potomkowie zbliżają się do powierzchni w ciasnej formacji. Żołnierze Vigiliana są wystarczająco mali, aby uniknąć zautomatyzowanych dział poniżej, a ich sygnatury zostają sklasyfikowane jedynie jako kosmiczny gruz. Po prawidłowym wejściu w atmosferę Potomkowie uruchamiają gravo-chrony i lądują w środku wrogich kompleksów. Deaktywują jedno po drugim ogniwa zasilające działa i utrzymują pozycje z ponurą determinacją. Kiedy sieci elektryczne zdrajców zawodzą, Rozrywacze Ciał ponownie wysyłają swoje jednostki, Kosmiczni Marines lądują na ziemi w dużej liczbie. Następuje potem niezwykła rzeź, Astartes mszczą się na zdrajcach, miażdżąc renegatów jak i zdradzieckich Marines. Wielu władców planety próbowało uciekać, jednak droga została zablokowana przez Potomków Tempestus. Statki, którym rzekomo udało się uciec zostały zestrzelone przez ich własne działa obsadzone teraz przez imperialne załogi. Siły zdrajców zostały wybite co do jednego. Podczas gdy Marines po masakrze chowali broń do kabur, Potomkowie Tempestus już dawno odlecieli bez słowa. *'998.M41 Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon''' *'998.M41 Wojna w Podziemiach '- 33. Zetanskich Sokołów prowadzony przez komisarza Krassusa na planecie Balk używa tuneli wykopanych przez jaszczury by zlokalizować i zniszczyć bandę Żelaznych Wojowników w ich podziemnym gnieździe. *'757.999.M41 Strefa wojny - Damocles' *'999.M41 Zwierzęta z Jach - '''podczas trwania Krucjaty w Zatoce Damoklesa siły Imperialne odkrywają, że Dominium Tau silnie opiera się na innych rasach. Większość z nich w zatoce Damokles to Krooci pochodzący z planety Jach. Badania Ordo Xenos wykazały, że potrafią szybko ewoluować żywiąc się ciałami swych wrogów i asymilując geny, które są tego warte. Starając się przechylić szalę na stronę Imperium czcigodny Lord Inkwizytor Heiss-Alumin natychmiast wyrusza na Jach wraz z ośmioma Regimentami Potomków Tempestus. Po wylądowaniu na planecie za pomocą gravo-chronów żołnierze podzielili się na grupy, każda miała za zadanie odnaleźć i wyeliminować przywódcę plemienia krootów. Rozpoczęły się wyczerpujące poszukiwania, przewyższający obcych technologicznie Potomkowie nieubłaganie przedzierali się przez tereny kolejnych plemion. Niestety ani oni ani Lord Inkwizytor nie wiedzieli o tym, że na planecie stacjonuje delegacja Tau z kasty ognia wraz z mrowiem sond bojowych. Żołnierze szybko zostali przygwożdżeni i zaatakowani przez pancerze bitewne. Jedynie 88. Kappickich Feniksów udało się wycofać z planety. Tau patrzyli jak krooci ucztują na ciałach imperialnych żołnierzy. Zjedli także mózg Heissa-Alumina wiele się z niego ucząc. W ciągu miesiąca kolejna doktryna przeciwko krootom została przekazana armiom Imperium w zatoce Damoklesa. *'999.M41 Pierwsza Krew '- Sześć Regimentów Militarum Tempestus zostaje wysłanych by spenetrować krańce Oka Terroru, by sprawdzić gdzie spadnie pierwszy cios 13 Czarnej Krucjaty Lorda Abaddona. Znikają w cieniu Oka, nikt ich już nigdy nie widział. *'999.M41 Obrońcy Wielkiej Bramy '- Rozpoczęła się 13 Czarna Krucjata. Ludzkość cierpi nawałnicę potworności wydobywających się z Oka Terroru. Żołnierze Militarum Tempestus walczą w najbardziej brutalnym i przerażającym znanym polu bitwy. Największa siła Potomków Tempestus jaką kiedykolwiek zorganizowano rusza w obronie Ludzkości, ich okręty masowo napływają do Cadiańskiego Sektora, by wnieść swe męstwo i odwagę na pole bitwy. Tysiące Komisarzy (wielu dopiero wyszło ze Scholi Progenium) zostaje przydzielonych do oddziałów naziemnych Gwardii Imperialnej by dbać o stalowe nerwy Gwardzistów w tej najczarniejszej godzinie. Tylko czas pokaże, czy to wystarczy. Szkolenie thumb|300px|Potomkowie Tempestus masakrują Tyranidzkie HormagauntyKażdy z Potomków Tempestus przeszedł przez ciężkie treningi w Schola Progenium. Jest to organizacja rozsiana po całym Imperium, zajmująca się rekrutowaniem dzieci zmarłych oficerów lub wysokich urzędników. Szkoleniem zajmują się Opaci. Trafiające tam sieroty mają niekiedy około 6 lat, niektóre jednak mają nawet 12. Najpierw każdy potencjalny kadet dostaje się do Officio Prefectus, którego członkowie pomagają dzieciom uporać się min. z szokiem po stracie rodziców. Następnie są kierowani bezpośrednio do Schola Progenium, gdzie przechodzą testy psychologiczne i fizyczne. Kadeci są selekcjonowani na mniej więcej grupy równe wiekowo, aby zawiązać między nimi braterstwo. Takie grupy które opuszczają Schola Progenium są formowane w 200 osobowe oddziały i natychmiast są wysyłane na misje. Ci, którzy nie okażą się dobrymi sługami Imperium, są natychmiast eliminowani, i nie są już nigdy widziani przez kolegów. Jedno Imperium, jedna wizja. Podczas gdy w Gwardii Imperialnej znajdują się ludzie rekrutowani ze światów o przeróżnej kulturze, w Schola Progenium niedozwolona jest różnorodność kulturowa. Wszyscy kadeci po przybyciu zostają szybko przestawieni na tor imperialnego myślenia - dzięki temu ich dowódcy mogą jeszcze bardziej polegać na ich lojalności. Wszelkie ubranie zostaje kadetom zabrane i zostaje zastąpione czarnym mundurem oraz ekwipunkiem niezbędnym do treningu. Mają oni także zapomnieć o swoim dotychczasowym życiu oraz imionach, wybierając sobie jedno z noszonych przez legendarnych bohaterów Imperium. Wyjątkiem jest rodzeństwo kadetów. Nie są oni pozbawiani powiązań rodzinnych co wzmaga rywalizację oraz więzi braterstwa. Aby osiągnąć czystość umysłu każdy kadet jest przywiązywany do żelaznego krzesła zwanego ''tronem korekcji. Następnie przez tył czaszki wprowadzane są igły przez które wprowadzany jest neurochemiczny płyn wypełniający czaszkę, wymazujący stare wspomnienia i oczyszczający przestrzeń na nowe informacje. Podczas gdy igły są w czaszce, automatyczna serwoczaszka odgrywa inspirujące przemowy, cytaty Eklezjarchatu lub okrzyki bitewne. Te metody nie zawsze do końca działają, ponieważ wielu rekrutów będzie nadal ściganych przez przerażające wspomnienia śmierci ich rodziców i upadku ich światów. Niektórzy (w miarę możliwości) opierają się neuro chemikaliom, inni nawet nie chcą wykonywać rozkazów. Opaci wykonują wtedy publiczną egzekucje na zbuntowanym za pomocą swojego wielkie młota. To co zostanie z kręgosłupa zabitego zostaje zapakowane w pudło i wystawione na widok publiczny, aby służyło jako przestroga dla innych. Niektórzy uważają, że pobyt w Schola Progenium jest torturą, i w pewnym stopniu mają racje. Kadeci są szybko wymęczani do granic możliwości, przeciskając się pod drutem kolczastym lub ćwicząc w ciężkim pancerzu. Dla leniwszych i słabszych młot Opata jest wystarczająca zachętą, aby bardziej się starać. Wszystkich kadetów czeka trening z ostrą amunicja w surowych krajobrazach otaczających Schole Progenium lub na najbliższych księżycach, oraz test przetrwania na pustkowiu, podczas którego ludziom daje się niewiele instrukcji, amunicji i pożywienia, po czym wypędza na jakiś czas z obozu. Próby zgodności Każda Schola Progenium ma swoje własne metody na określenie kto zostanie przekazany Adeptus Terra, kto zostanie Komisarzem, a kto Potomkiem Tempestus. W testach zwanych próbą zgodności chodzi o to, aby zobaczyć jak kadeci radzą sobie w wykonywaniu rozkazów pod presją. Duży procent z nich zawodzi w tym zadaniu i stają się niewolnikami Schola Progenium, bądź mogą po pewnym czasie dołączyć do Gwardii Imperialnej. W przypadku Potomków Tempestus testy odbywają się w Hallucinarium, niekończącym się labiryncie gdzie kadeci są stale wystawieni na dziwne wizje i fałszywe sugestie. Testy obejmują także wykonywanie rozkazów bez słowa, bez względu na to jak dziwne i nieludzkie mogłyby one być. Są także inne zadania psychiczne, takie jak skalowania fasady dużego obiektu, podczas głośnego śpiewania motto Scholi Progenium. Dzień wyboru Kiedy kadeci ukończą przeróżne próby zgodności, Opaci skierują ich na ostateczną drogę gdzie trudne zadania dopiero się zaczynają. Dzień wyboru jest wielkim wydarzeniem w Scholi Progenium. Ogromne Okręty stacjonują na orbicie, gotowe do zabrania ludzi, którym ich przeznaczenie zostało już przypisane. Wielu wystarczająco dobrych poszczyci się służba w Adeptus Terra, kobiety odznaczające się umiejętnością walki i silną wiarą zostaną przydzielone do Adepta Sororitas lub Adetus Arbities. Najbardziej utalentowani wojownicy zostaną przekazani Potomkom Tempestus lub Officio Prefectus i zostaną przewiezieni odpowiednio do Schola Tempestus lub Schola Prefectus, aby szkolić się dalej. Rangi W Militarum Tempestus nie istnieje złożona drabina dowodzenia. Występują tam następujące rangi: *'Tempestor' - podstawowa ranga w Militarum Tempestus, Tempestorzy są żołnierzami szeregowymi jak i dowódcami drużyn. *'Tempestor Prime' - dowodzi regimentem szturmowców. *'Komisarz' - analogicznie do komisarzy w Gwadii Imperlnej także ci służący u boku szturmowców znajdują sie poza łańcuchem dowodzenia. Ich zadanie polega na podtrzymywaniu morale, upewnieniu się, że rozkazy zostaną wykonane etc. Taktyka Potomkowie Tempestus nie są jednostkami frontowymi, te rolę zostawiają Gwardzistom (choć nie wykluczone jest, że w razie potrzeby będą działać razem na pierwszej linii). Zamiast tego specjalizują się w szybkich atakach. Zwykle skaczą ze swych statków znajdujących się na orbicie w środek wrogich pozycji, tam gdzie nikt się ich nie spodziewa. Są wyznaczani do najtrudniejszych misji, bardzo często są to samobójcze zadania. Żołnierze kończący Scholę Progenium są odporni psychicznie i fizycznie, przygotowani do najtrudniejszych możliwych zadań. Dzięki swym umiejętnościom potrafią zmienić bieg wojen, dezaktywując wrogie działa, wcześniej będące nie do zdobycia, lub przypuszczając śmiały atak na kwaterę główną wrogiego dowódcy podczas gdy jego ludzie toczą właśnie bitwę. Są wykorzystywani nie tylko do zabicia/zniszczenia czegoś lub kogoś, wysyłani są także, aby zbadać nieznane tereny, pochwycić obcego w celu badań itp. Korzystają z szybkich środków transportu takich jak Valkirie a także z transporterów Taurox Prime, które potrafią działać w niemal każdych warunkach. Potomków Tempestus niejednokrotnie prowadzi Komisarz, którego doświadczenie ma pomóc w wykonaniu zadania. Ma on także upewnić się, że cel zostanie osiągnięty. Wyposażenie Potomkowie Tepestus mają na stanie uzbrojenie i wyposażenie znacznie lepsze od tego używanego przez Gwardię Imperialną. Ponadto broń nie jest przyznawana byle komu, aby choćby raz wystrzelić z karabinu laserowego każdy Potomek musi najpierw przejść szkolenie co do każdego elementu wyposażenia a kiedy w pełni opanuje któryś z nich, na jego piersi pojawia się odznaka oznaczająca jego kompetencje. Do wyposażenia Potomków Tempestus należą: * Karabin Laserowy Hot-Shot.png|Karabin Laserowy Hot-Shot Monitron.png|Monitron Hełm Sciona.png|Hełm/maska tlenowa Hot-Shot Volley Gun.png|Hot-Shot Volley Gun Mono-wizjer.png|Mono-wizjer Radiostacja.png|Radiostacja Vox Dar Męczennika.png|Dar Męczennika Karabin Laserowy Hot-Shot model: Ryza - karabin produkowany w najlepszych manufaktoriach Ryziańskich nie potrzebuje dużej baterii noszonej na plecach, zamiast tego używa macierzy energetycznych o dużej wydajności, które także są noszone na plecach jednak nie są już tak obszerne jak te używane przez Kasrkinów. Macierze energetyczne mogą zostać skalibrowane, aby wytwarzać wiązkę laserową, która bez najmniejszych oporów przedziera się przez ceramit. *'Monitron' - montowany na płycie pancerza znajdującej się na przedramieniu żołnierza, monitron pozwala mu natychmiast przejrzeć plany taktyczne a także psalmy jakie wysłał mu jego Tempestor Prime. Monitron mierzy puls oraz sprawdza ogólne parametry życiowe właściciela, które docierają także do jego dowódcy. *'Pancerz Karapaksowy '- jeden z najlepszych pancerzy w Imperium, używany min. przez Kasrkinów i większość oficerów pancerz ten daje wyjątkowo solidną osłonę przed wrogim ostrzałem. *'Hełm/maska tlenowa' - Podczas gdy większość z nich sądzi, iż zamiast jakiegokolwiek pancerza na głowę wystarczy im zwykł beret, kiedy przychodzi walczyć w toksycznych środowiskach są wyposażani w całkowicie szczelne hełmy i maski przeciw gazowe, które mogą mieć zamontowane przewody z tlenem oraz odżywczym kleikiem. Ponieważ Potomkowie niezbyt często zaznają odpoczynku między misjami, maski te dają im możliwość samo utrzymania się. Ci, którzy pozostają podłączeni do swoich masek mogą normalnie funkcjonować przez całe dnie bez potrzeby snu lub dodatkowego odżywiania. Między misjami są w stanie siedzieć jeden obok drugiego w czymś w rodzaju transu, jakby uśpieni czekając na nowe rozkazy. Przełożeni nie zachęcają ich do polegania na tej technice zbyt długo, ponieważ brak prawdziwego snu może doprowadzić do uzależnienia się od wyposażenia co skutkuje gorszym zdyscyplinowaniem. W skrajnych przypadkach taka sytuacja prowadzi do natychmiastowego wydalenia żołnierza z Regimentu. *'Hot-Shot Volley Gun' model: Ryza - przez wielu Tempestorów Prime uważana za świetną broń, Volley Gun jest naprawdę przerażającą bronią palną. Poprzez macierze klasy-pokutnik odprowadzających ciepło, ta dwulufowa broń także jest podłączona do macierzy energetycznych. Volley Gun jest używana do zwalczania dobrze opancerzonych celów takich Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu. *'Mono-wizjer' - jest to nic innego jak poruszająca się w lewo to w prawo kamera, monitorująca wszystko co noszący ją człowiek robi. Tempestorzy oraz Tempestorzy Prime często zakładają je swoim podkomendnym, aby widzieć czym się zajmują a czym nie. Zakrywanie obiektywu wizjera, nieważne czy celowo czy przypadkiem, karane jest elektro wstrząsami oraz nieotrzymywaniem racji żywnościowych przez kilka dni. *'Radiostacja - '''nieporęczne radiostacje z jakimi muszą zmagać się Gwardziści, nazywane są ''skrzyniami duchów, z powodu''' denerwujących szumów oraz małej szansy usłyszenia czegoś więcej niż szeptu kiedy dokoła szaleje bitwa. Całkowicie inaczej jest z radiostacją używaną przez Potomków Tempestus, uważana za triumf wojskowego sprzętu łącznościowego zastępuje wyznaczone jej fale radiowe krystalicznie czystymi dźwiękami. *'Dar męczennika: polowy zestaw medyczny '- apteczka o zastosowaniu większym od swoich odpowiedników w Gwardii Imperialnej. W środku znajdują się min. "dopalacze" bojowe, jednorazowe jednostki bioniczne oraz żele przeciw oparzeniom po to, aby ranny żołnierz mógł wrócić do walki bez niepotrzebnej wrzawy. Leczenie długoterminowe nie wchodzi w grę, każdy Potomek musi być gotowy do spełnienia obowiązku chwile po rozpoczęciu "leczenia", jego dalszy los się nie liczy. Dar męczennika zawiera także pas granatów, które mogą być użyte jako zakładana na ciało pułapka. Nawet po śmierci nieszczęśnik jest w stanie zabić swojego wroga. Słynne Regimenty Militarum Tempestus *9. Iotańskich Gorgon *22. Thetoidzkich Gryfonów *29. Zetyckich Tygrysów *32. Thetoidzkich Orłów *33. Deltyckich Feniksów *34. Betickich Centaurów *34. Psiańskich Żmij *43. Iotańskich Smoków *54. Psiańskich Szakali *55. Alphickich Hydr * 55. Kappickich Orłów * 62. Rhoińskich Kobr * 68. Deltyckich Lwów * 73. Epsilickich Orłów * 86. Deltyckich Smoków * 88. Alphickich Lwów * 101. Betickich Smoków * 133. Lambdańskich Lwów * '''394. Deltyckich Lwów - regiment całkowicie złożony z ludzi pochodzących ze świata-świątyni Chrondo V, którego populacja została starta na proch przez przetaczające się przez sektor WAAAGH! Podjęto ewakuację, szczególnie skupiając się na klasie wyższej. Wiele dzieci patrzyło przez iluminatory pokładów na zbierające się nad planetą okręty Orków zanim ich promy ewakuacyjne w końcu weszły w Osnowę. Zostały przetransportowane do Scholi Progenium na Saint Phramona, po czym zostali wcieleni do 394. Deltyckich Lwów. Regiment bardzo często wysyła się do punktów zapalnych gdzie szaleją Orkowie, ponieważ członkowie 394. walczą szczególnie zaciekle, kiedy przychodzi im stawać przeciwko temu gatunkowi obcych. Mówi się, że to co wydarzyło się na Chrondo V tak wryło im się w pamięć, że nawet ingerujące w psychikę kadetów techniki indoktrynacyjne nie były w stanie wymazać z ich umysłów pragnienia zemsty. Potencjał ich jednostki jest wykorzystywany na każdym kroku, tak więc niemal zawsze walczą przeciwko Orkom. Źródła * Codex: Militarum Tempestus (6 edycja) s. 3-11, 13, 14 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Militarum Tempestus Kategoria:Piechota Gwardii Imperialnej